Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20120513163324
I honestly was annoyed by iPear Store than anything else. Sure, the Spencer plot was hilarious, but Carly trying to date a nerd of people just made her look downright pathetic. She is a beautiful girl and it seems like they reducing her to a punching bag scraping at the bottom of the barrel looking for any guy that finds her attractive enough to go out with. And thats just not who she is. But I think the straw that broke the camel's back was Sam and Freddie's plot. Not only was it incredibly contrived, but it only perpetuated how much Dan sucks at writing for a Sam and Freddie themed episode. First off, I didn't like how he dumbed down the customers so that Sam can swoop in and call them a moron, only to have them think that she was right. Not every person that shops for a computer is a complete idiot Dan. The information that Freddie tried to give them is questions that one would normally ask when shopping for a computer. Not " I want a blue one" or "Does it get e-mail?" The only reason it was done was so that Sam could be proven effective, which she wasn't. She was actually really annoying. Next. Everything Freddie said about Sam was right. She is lazy, hates people, has a criminal, not juvie record and has violent tendencies. At what point would any real manager look at that and even give a thought about hiring her? I'm frankly surpried that the manager hadn't been fired already if she is willing to hire a person like Sam. The notion that she "connects" with customers is laughable. But really, what killed me was the end. Sam basically thinks that Freddie is upset is because they dated and that he is still in love with her. No Sam, the reason he is upset is because be will forget more about computers than you would ever learn and you once again seek to make his life miserable. He is basically being made completely useless at a job he would be absolutely perfect at. The fact that Sam thinks of it like that not only makes her extremely petty, but it makes her look even more deranged. Freddie doesn't get mad at her because he likes her. He gets mad at her because she has actively sought to make his life a living hell simply because she enjoys. Its because of that I think that Freddie never loved her. She was simply an attractive girl that expressed interest in him. Because no person in their right mind would take that much abuse and say "I love you, may I please have more". So I don' t fault Freddie for trying to go back to Carly. Becuase after what Sam puts him through, I highly doubt he would want to go back. And that's why I didn't really like this episode. I don' t like Freddie that much, but I at least like to see him catch a break sometimes. This was literally the perfect job for him and Sam ruins it because she tought it would be funny and the "compassion" she tries to show at the end by quitting is a complete load and was only written in so she woudn't look like a complete monster. Its honestly the first time I have ever actually hated Sam in an episode that is very rare for me. She was just needlessly mean spirited, something that is happwning a lot in this season that I'm starting to pick up on. It really feels like she relishes other peoples pain, even Carly's at some points. She gone from showing concern for her to laughing at her and electing not to help because she thinks its funny.